Psuedo Love
by Arrendi
Summary: She is betrayed to her father by her supposed true love. Really a very short song fic but it's not a one shot. Rateing just to be safe because of later theme elements and such. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Psuedo Love

Chapter 1: Cutting the Thread

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and everything associated nor do I own the song "So Much For My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavgine, it just inspired me to write this……

A/N I must apologize because I haven't updated any of my stories in a very long time. This is because my production of "It's A Wonderful Life" took every waking second of my day to get onto the stage in a semi-decent form. As an apology to my dear friend Zako I am writing this fic cause she was gonna murder me if I didn't post something TODAY! So here ya go Zako and everyone else too.

Arrendi

P.S. Zako came up with the title. And for all you people who are like I was, pseudo means fake/false.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

A shadow covered his stiff figure and hid his skeletal mask from my view. I could sense the tension; it fell on me drowning me in its suffocating grasps. He had left me a message in his scrawling blood red script to meet him here. It was our secret place, our hide away from the world's cruel inquisitive eyes. My violet hair blew in across my face, he'd left a window open, a quick escape route. Something was wrong; he had done something so very wrong he wanted to run away from even me, but what I couldn't guess. A black gloved hand caressed my freezing cheek, tenderly tracing the lines of my face as if to etch them into his memory.

"I am so sorry Raven, I didn't mean to do this, but he offered me life again."

Horror must have spread across my face as I realized what he'd done; he'd led me here, here into this death trap. He'd sold his soul to the one I fought against with every breath I took, the one I loathed. I began to back away but it was too late. I thought I had found true love in a city of zombies and liars, he held my heart in his hands, but he had just crushed it into dust before my very eyes. He stepped forward and held something over my mouth and nose, I couldn't breath, there was nothing left to say, blackness took me, and all I saw was his traitorous mask looking down on me.


	2. No Such Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and everything associated nor do I own the song "So Much For My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavgine, it just inspired me to write this……

A/N: So I LOVED the reviews. Thank you so much! I loved them so much I am doing personal responses.

Black Triforce: Ha I am not telling, though I thought it was a little obvious, well this chapter should defiantly reveal it.

Ravens-Rage: Thank you! Awesome screen name by the way….

Titans fan: Really? Aww thank you! No one has ever said that before and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….. Ok that was a little weird.

rrarbecy: OK ok here ya go! Thank you for reviewing, I guess it's really good…..

flames: Thank you! And YOUR RIGHT! I am not crazy, I thought I made it a little obvious…. …

Ok so thank you to everybopdy who reviewed, and I hope you all liked this chapter.

Arrendi

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be my world, my heart, my soul, my everything was his, and look what he did with them. I met him when he helped us fight against some evil maniac with some dumb chemical. I need him; I mean he was my soul mate. Like me he was dark and mysterious and "creepy". I remember him holding me for the first time, his strong arms wrapping around my cold frail body, and shielding me from the blast of one of Robin's bird-a-ranges. Robin hadn't know I was there it was an accident, but he saved me. I got a note from him, and then that night he kissed me. It was a fierce, passionate kiss that took my breath away, and shattered three stories of windows. Now he has betrayed me. Now he reveals it was all a lie. It was shadow to protect the fact that he had sold his soul to my father. I hate him, I loathe him, and yet I still want him. I thought I had a happy ending, but now as I lay here broken and bleeding, being beaten and abused by my father, I realize there's no such thing as a happy ending. _  
_


	3. Everything I Remember

A/N I honestly can not remember when I la updated this story and for that I felt so bad I finished it. The next two or three (haven't decided yet) chapters will lead to the end. There is a slight hint of Rae/ Rob but nothing so obvious that die hard fans of other pairings will not want to read this (HEY ZAKO ;) ) So here is the rest of it.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, song is by Avril Lavigne "Happy Ending"

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh,Oh Oh, Ohhhhh_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do,  
All the shit that you say._

No such thing as a happy ending, no such thing. I found that out. I should have seen it coming, I should have but I didn't. He was always there for me, but the people he introduced me to were always wary of me, if he had really loved me he would have defended me, but he let them tease about me being on the good side of things. They didn't know him that well; they didn't know how powerful I was either. Now he sits and watches as my father tries to beat me into submission, I'd rather die. This isn't really him; it can't really be him. He always hid his past, always hid himself. I couldn't see his mind, I couldn't feel him. Why didn't I listen to my head? Why did I finally have to listen to my heart and block out my head? Now I remember, as my father makes me bleed and makes me watch what he'll do to the other Titans, now I remember what real love is. He's gone now, all I can see is black, why can't he be here to pull me out? But I remember that too, he's not here because I fought him on this. He's not here because I told him to go away, because I pushed him out, and now if I die, it's because of my own damn mistakes.


	4. Back to Broken

A/N Second to last chapter people.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could beYou were everything, everything that I wanted, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

I had such a good time with him. I am trying to remember more of it, but I can't. Oh god he's back. Now he kneels before me begging me for my forgiveness. I won't talk, I can't talk it hurts to badly. I can barely breathe, my father's still hopeful I'll break, but I won't. He's still begging, almost pleading for my forgiveness, but I can't give it too him. He betrayed me, he says he really loved me, but I know he didn't. I'm done with him, I may be done for good, I am falling into a spinning darkness, all I can here is his last words to me "I'm sorry."


	5. Time will Tell

A/N ok LAST CHAPTER…… Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks again to Zako Lord of Randomnessness for help with the title. I hope you all liked it.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, song "Happy Ending" by Avril Lavign.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

I don't know how but I woke up here in the tower. Robin sat beside me along with the rest of the team. Something about Robin's posture told me he was dead. Robin's chest was bandaged; he had been the one to save me, the others hadn't known about this. I close my eyes in shame; it's the only thing I can feel. I don't know how long I have lain here, I don't know how long I was unconscious; I don't want to. It's nice to know that he meant what he said about always being there and being able to act. He made a great performance; I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. He then watched as everything we had was torn apart, and as I fell to my doom, or what he thought was my doom. That was the only way I knew we were never meant to be. I lay here and cry, the other Titans have left me, they have to go fight, but I can't I'm still broken hearted._  
_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending _

Something has changed. I know it has. I sit here on the roof, secluded from the others, and watch as the days pass by. Robin does the leader thing and checks on me, he doesn't talk, just sticks his head out the door nods to me and disappears again. He knows there is nothing anyone can do. Time will tell if everything's going to be ok, but words will only make it worse for me. _  
_


End file.
